


Cold

by nerdsarehot75



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 11:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19150468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdsarehot75/pseuds/nerdsarehot75
Summary: You get caught in a snow storm with the Winter Soldier





	Cold

“Are you fucking kidding me?” you growled. 

Bucky chuckled beside you, gun held high as he covered you while you tried to get your ear piece to work again. The last thing you’d heard was the extraction team was stuck just as you were. You were surrounded by snow, the flakes still falling around you. You could feel yourself shivering. Your feet were wet, your nose was numb, and all you could think about was a nice bowl of hot soup. 

“We need to find cover,” Bucky said.

“Thanks for that Captain Obvious,” you snapped.

“We passed a cabin back there,” he said, nodding his head behind you. 

You sighed and turned towards the direction he was indicating. You could hear him walking beside you as you hit the ear piece against your palm. Nothing was coming through, only silence occasionally interspersed with static in your ear. 

You came upon the wooden cabin, so at odds with the white surroundings. You checked the handle, finding it locked. Bucky pushed you aside, kicking the door in. You ignored him and strode inside. It was so dark. You flicked on the light switches but nothing happened.

“No power,” Bucky said.

“You’re really outdoing yourself this time,” you said, “got any other astute observations to share?”

“You’re cute when you’re mad.”

You rolled your eyes and sat on the sofa. You pulled your boots off, peeling the soaked socks from your feet. Bucky closed the door and sat beside you, resting the gun on his knees. You stood up again, searching for blankets. 

“Want to start a fire?” you shot over your shoulder.

“Why should I when you’re hot enough to keep me warm?” he shot back.

You rummaged through some cupboards, finally pulling the duvet off the bed. You trailed it back to the sofa, tucking it around your body, trying to fight off the shivers. You only needed to get through the night, to wait it out until the extraction team found you. 

“Wanna share that with me?” Bucky asked, stepping back from the fire place.

The light flickered over his face and you were once agains struck by how handsome he was. You shook your head, both in answer and to remove the thoughts from your head. He’d made his feelings obvious to you but you knew it was a bad idea to date a coworker, no matter how handsome they were.

“If I freeze to death, tell them it was your fault,” he said.

“Fuck you Barnes,” you said.

“I wish you would,” he said, winking at you.

You growled to yourself, not bothering to deign that with a reply. It was always the same with him, pushing you and pushing you, knowing exactly how to annoy you to the full extent. You hated constantly being paired with him for missions. You knew if this was kept up you’d either kill him or kiss him. You weren’t sure which would be worse. 

You sat under the blanket, shivering, staring into the fire. You were trying to ignore Bucky on the other end of the sofa but he kept looking over at you. You would have told him to fuck off but you didn’t need him coming back with some kind of pithy answer to set your blood boiling. 

“You know, if you’re cold I know a way to warm up,” he said, looking over at you again.

“What?” you asked.

“You haven’t stopped shivering yet,” he said, “I know a way to warm up.”

“I swear to god Barnes if your suggestion includes removing any clothes I will bash your head in,” you snapped.

“You don’t have to remove any clothes but it would help,” he said, smirking at you. 

You rolled your eyes, huddling further under the duvet. He reached out his arm to you, the non metal one, and you flinched back. You didn’t need your heart rate to spike. 

“We should share body heat,” he said.

“You’re just trying to touch me,” you snapped.

“I won’t pretend that it hasn’t crossed my mind, but you’re not warming up and if you freeze to death I’ll never forgive myself,” he said, “so get your ass over here and share that fucking quilt.”

You sighed but shuffled over to him, settling the duvet over his lap. He slipped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you against his body. You tried to ignore how warm he was, how safe you felt with his arm around you. You rested your head on his shoulder, looking into the fire.

“Feeling better?” he asked.

You nodded. You felt his nose nuzzle in your hair and you weren’t sure if you appreciated it but your eyes were sliding closed. After the strain of the day you were ready for sleep. 

“You’re not shivering any more,” he whispered.

“Nuh uh,” you replied. 

“You should try and sleep before they get here,” he said.

“What about you?” you asked, opening your eyes to look up at him.

Your breath caught in your throat at the look he was giving you. No one had ever looked at you with as much love and care as he was and you felt bad for being so mean to him earlier. He was just trying to look after you. That’s all he ever did.

“I’ll be here when you wake up,” he said. 

“Not quite what I meant,” you murmured but you snuggled against his shoulder.

You could feel him chuckling, his arm tightening around you. He lay back, bringing you with him, settling the two of you more comfortably. You buried your face in his chest, relaxing as much as you could.

“Sleep now,” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, “I’ll make sure we’re not found by the wrong people.”

“Kay,” you said, “don’t let me get shot.”

“Never,” he promised.

You let yourself believe him, letting yourself go into sleep. He made you feel safe, and you trusted him. You knew he wouldn’t let anything happen to you. And for the first time in your life, you would do the selfish thing and enjoy being in his arms. 

You didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, but that was a problem for future you. For now, you would sleep.


End file.
